Custom BIONICLE Wiki:About
Custom BIONICLE Wiki is a BIONICLE fan fiction wiki, which was created on September 13, 2007. Since its creation, it has been merged with the BioFanFic wiki, created on November 22, 2009. It is the 53rd biggest wiki on Wikia and the fourth largest fan fiction wiki. The wiki mascot is the Order of Mata Nui member Brutaka, since his mask, the Kanohi Olmak, can take its user to alternate universes, such as the ones portrayed within the fan fictions of this wiki's members. History Creation Custom BIONICLE Wiki was created on September 13, 2007 by . The wiki was left abandoned for a week until joined and uploaded an image of his brother's MOC Krakana. The site began to gather attention, but only from a small number of scattered users. Only seven users joined in the wiki's first month. November, however, saw an explosion of article creation, mostly due to the users and (now ), who helped reach the 100-article mark in only a few short weeks. Over the next months, the membership began to increase gradually, most of the users having come from other wikis. 2008 As LittlemanJ95 had been inactive for two months, the prominent user known as , or "Seth," created a voting page to elect new administrators in February. The decision was eventually made to promote two users (The Oracle and ) to administrators, and make Crazy-Lihkan 38 a bureaucrat. Littleman was then demoted to a regular member. However, mere days later, Toa Retyk stopped editing. He has not been seen since. The Oracle then created a website known as Oracle Nui to support Custom BIONICLE, the main location for Custom BIONICLE and Bioniclepedia site discussion. It was replaced by the Wiki Metru Forums in April 2009. That month, an MOC competition for all users to enter was started. In April, the 100th member joined. Three months later, Custom BIONICLE reached the 1000-article mark, which began an extreme rate of expansion. By the end of January, the amount had nearly tripled, though the speed has slowed since then. Seeing as The Oracle was the most active member on the wiki, Wikia staff member promoted him to bureaucrat status, and The Oracle promoted , one of the first members of the wiki, to help run the site with Crazy-Lihkan. In May of 2008, The Oracle requested to Wikia staff that the BioFanFic Wiki, created by , be merged with Custom BIONICLE. The decision was made, and on June 3, 2008, the articles were imported. BioFanFic was from then on closed, redirecting to this site. Xion was made an administrator due to his contributions on BioFanFic, but has been mostly offline. He last made a major edit on February 15, 2009, and has only been seen three times since. Once again, The Oracle found himself as only one of two active administrators, and promoted . During November 2008, a vandal known as Makuta Krika was banned on BIONICLESector01 Wiki. He turned to the administrators of Bioniclepedia for help, but when they refused, he began a vandalizing spree using numerous duplicate accounts, most starting with "Atukam" ("Makuta" spelled backwards). The spree eventually spread to Custom BIONICLE, and he was repeatedly blocked. He eventually promised not to vandalize again. The event resulted in the promotions of to a rollback and to an administrator due to their roles in the crisis, and The Oracle made a rollback soon after. In December, a contest was held to determine the new wiki logo. 's entry won, and on December 19 it was re-uploaded as the wiki image. The Best Page of the Year contest was also introduced that month; created by . 2009 On January 10, the first Board Meeting took place on an IRC channel, and the Board of Trustees discussed many changes to the wiki. The decisions were made to place Toatapio Nuva in charge of the MOC competition, to start a story contest, and to remove links to the site from YouTube. On January 31, Panakalego of BIONICLEpedia met with other members of Custom BIONICLE and Bioniclepedia to discuss moving to a new platform. Preliminary planning for Custom BIONICLE's move began, and on July 29, BIONICLEpedia's move was completed. This site remained in a state of preparation for the Move, and continued to be so for months. During this time, all Official Activity (the MOC contest, the story contest, and the Main Page templates) was halted. Hodoka2 was not present at the January 31 meeting, seeing as he left the site the day previously. He has gone to another website, and has no plans to return. ArchlordZerato-Player812, OsmiuMap, and Pirakafreak24 left soon after, and even Crazy-Lihkan, the wiki's first bureaucrat, vanished from the site within a few short months of January. The Oracle, who had been active less and less for the past months, promoted Toatapio Nuva to bureaucrat, seeing as, once again, the wiki was losing its administrators. The Oracle has not yet returned. As Toatapio Nuva began leaving the wiki for longer and longer periods of time, just as The Oracle had done before him, he promoted so that someone could monitor wiki activities while he was gone. The Move remained only a planned event, and after months of delay the decision was made to cancel it. During that time, TheSlicer began the early stages of an Improvement Drive to fix a number of the wiki's "crappy" articles. 2010 Early in 2010, TheSlicer, deciding that the wiki required a default information template (as various kinds were being used at the time), had a lengthy discussion with Toatapio Nuva and the conclusion was that templates modified from their BIONICLESector01 counterparts could be used. Another discussion on the forums led to the demotion of most of the inactive administrators. In April, a sister wiki to this site, BIONICLE Crossovers Wiki, was created for users to showcase their non-BIONICLE fictions. In July 2010, on the request of TheSlicer, two active users, and , were promoted to administrators. TheSlicer was promoted to bureaucrat. In the beginning of November, the beginning of a new set of policy was implemented by a community vote, with new rules on how articles should be organized, how administrators should behave, and the general style of this wiki. An important new rule was that all users are equal, including administrators (although they are allowed to make decisions on some trivial wiki matters, such as article protection). Following the implementation of several new policies, TheSlicer requested for the older bureaucrats to be demoted by the Wikia staff. The vote for sysop status was set up again, resulting in the promotion of three active users, , , and , to administrators. Chicken Bond was promoted to bureacrat. 2011 The wiki continued to prosper soundly at the beginning of 2011, with numerous efforts being initiated amongst site members to maintain full activity and development. Following a large drive to categorize pages, the site was featured in May, and a recruiting campaign has begun among the users. Two rollbacks have been promoted, and , and we have accepted a new administrator into the community, . On the 4 July 2011, TheSlicer officially announced his retirement from his position as Bureaucrat and Administrator, and also announced his departure from active wiki life. He was replaced as unofficial site leader by Chicken Bond. From there on, the wiki began putting emphasize on expanding the community through heavy promotion on other BIONICLE-based websites or groups, particularly on the sites YouTube, MOCpages, deviantArt, and FanFiction. This was also part of a plan to universally increase the members of the Wiki Metru Forums and all its family sites, including Herofactopedia, Custom Hero Factory Wiki, The BIONICLE Wiki and the Custom BIONICLE Wiki itself. The advertisement campaign has had a degree of success so far, and many users signed up to create their own advertisements to promote the wiki to the broader BIONICLE fans. On September 7th, Administrators Biogecko and ToaFairon were demoted from sysop status due to a lack of consistent and frequent activity on the wiki, and were given regular user rights and powers. On sheer coincidence, veteran member Crazy-Lihkan38 announced his retirement from the position of bureaucrat and administrator on the very same day, in order to allow more active and heavily involved wiki members to take his place, though reassured the wiki he would still remain active as a regular user. Soon after, a new community vote for administrators was held, and two active users, and were given sysop privileges. Users and (now known as ) were promoted to rollback. After much discussion, it was eventually decided that the Board of Trustees (which had long since been retired and disbanded after it was rendered defunct due to the numerous changes to wiki policies) would be reformed and reinstated, and new members were elected onto the Board. The second Board's first official meeting was then held on Wiki Metru Forum's Mibbit chatroom, in regards to the color codings given to staff members. On October 15th, a YouTube channel for videos specifically related to the wiki was established in order to aid the advertisement campaign. In the same month, the community decided to establish a monthly podcast serial hosted by the staff and special guests. Whilst the podcast was cancelled on February 10, 2012 due to the staff's inability to find time to record, it was revived later that year. 2012 Despite the end of BIONICLE, this site continued to grow. At the beginning of 2012, the wiki still remained fully active, and many users still continue to ensure that the community grows and develops. Carrying on from the success of the advertisement campaign from 2011, many members are still striving to see new users come to the wiki. At the beginning of February, the wiki staff decided to perform a week-long trial for the new Message Wall function provided by Wikia. As a result, the original talk page system was temporarily disabled in favor of the new Message Wall. After heated debates and discussions, the wiki eventually voted for the Message Wall to be removed in favor of the original talk pages. On the 11th of February, Jareroden97 announced his retirement from all staff duties (including his position as a bureaucrat), so as to better maintain his own fictional storyline and upcoming projects. Despite this, he remains a fully-active contributor in the community and a member of the Board of Trustees, as he has stated his retirement from the staff will not affect his activity. On the 15th of February, administrator Shadowmaster was promoted to bureaucrat so as to take Jareroden97's place. On the 22nd of March, dedicated rollback, Jman98, retired from his position as rollback and as a general active user, though he remained a member of the Board of Trustees. In addition, he also remains the official director and head of wiki's YouTube channel. On 2nd of June, the first wiki podcast was recorded by users Chicken Bond, Jman98, Varkanax39, Jareroden97 and Wiki Metru Forum leader Panakalego. This marked the official revival of the wiki podcast project, with individual episodes being posted monthly by the users of the wiki. On the 15th of June, administrator SubAqua announced his retirement from his admin position, though he remains an active contributor to the community. A community Vote for Adminship went underway soon afterward, and former rollback PepsiCola99 was voted in admin and Echo 1 as rollback and both were promoted on the 20th of June. On the 27th of June, a Board of Trustees meeting was held, where it unanimously agreed that user would be immediately promoted to rollback status without a community vote needing to be held. On the 31st of June, Baterra1202 announced his retirmerment from his rollback position. Later, on August 30, PepsiCola99 announced his retirement from the position of administrator. Staff Administrators * * Bureaucrats * * Rollbacks * * Category:Browse